


Golden jade

by Wolpentiger



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, mentioned eridan ampora/feferi peixes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolpentiger/pseuds/Wolpentiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after feferi chooses eridan over sollux, kanaya conforts him and confesses her feelings for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden jade

**Author's Note:**

> yay, bad titles!  
> just a small fic for one of my crack-y OTPs

One evening, sollux was sittin in the beach, cursing under his breath until kanaya bumped into him  
“oh, im terribly sorry sollux!” she said while helping him up  
“ith ok, it wath my fault, I thouldn’t be thtanding in the path anywath” he said while frowning a bit  
As she noticed she asked “are you ok sollux?”  
“yeah im fine, and I wouldn’t like to bother you with my problemth” he said after getting up  
Kanaya smiled sincerely “oh it wouldn’t be a bother, I’d be more than happy to help remedy whatever ails you!”  
Sollux thought about her offer for a minute “if you thay tho, but could we go thomewhere more private to dithcuth it?  
“sure!” answered kanaya cheerfully “we can go to my hive!”   
“yeah, I gueth that’d be fine” he answered while smiling a bit  
Kanaya then led him to her hive, where they entered and sat together in a couch  
“so, can I know what’s bothering you now?” asked kanaya while moving closer to sollux  
“ith eridan” he said before sighing “the motherfucker stole my fluthed cruth!” he said before pouting  
Kanaya thought about what he said for a second “wait, are feferi and eridan together?”  
“yeth, and my other fluthed cruth altho hath a matethprit!” said sollux while crossing his arms  
Kanaya slid a bit closer to him “well, maybe someone else could have a flushed crush on you, who knows?”  
“hmm” sollux thought about all of his friends “well, if any of them doeth they hide it really well”  
“well, actually…” when kanaya was sure she had sollux’s attention she continued “i-I’m flushed for you…”  
“you are fluthed for...me?” sollux’s eyes widened a bit in surprise “well, I did have a cruth for you thometime ago, but I alwayth thought you and karkat…”  
“oh, we’re just moirails, but you had a crush on me?” she asked while blushing a bit  
“yeah, how could I not, I mean, you’re beautiful, and really nice, and really thmart!” he said while hugging her  
Now they were both blushing, kanaya’s face had taken a deep jade color, while sollux’s took a faint golden glow to it  
“so, would you like to, umm, go on a date?” she said while shyly smiling  
“yeah, id love to! What do you have in mind?” asked sollux while smiling back  
“well, I was wondering if you’d be ok with a walk on the beach maybe” she said  
“that’d be great!” said sollux before getting up and helping kanaya up  
They then went back to the beach, it was a short trip, and they kept affectionately hugging each other until they arrived, there they broke the hug up, just to keep holding hands and walking around  
After a while they got tired and sat next to a large boulder they found  
“wow! The sky is so beautiful tonight!” exclaimed kanaya while looking up to the twin moons and the multitude of stars around them  
Sollux giggled a bit “hey, do you thee that conthtellation over there?” he said pointing into the horizon  
“the one that looks like a large “U” shape?” asked kanaya curiously  
“yep” answered sollux with a smile “thath Gemini, and ith my conthtellation, according to my wriggling day!”  
“fun fact” he added “ith brightetht thtarth are “Pollux” and “Cathtor” they really thound like my name, don’t they?”  
Kanaya giggled a bit “they do! And what’d be my constellation?” she asked eagerly  
“that’d be…” sollux’s arm glided infront of them “that one!” he said pointing to their left  
“thath virgo, and thince I cant remember ith brightetht thtarth, I can tell you it reptethenth purity, fertility, and beauty” “thuith you if you athk me!” he added with a smile  
“oh, you’re so nice solly!” said kanaya while hugging him  
“ith getting late” said sollux while getting up “we thould be leaving now” he added while helping kanaya up  
“yeah, this was delightful, could we do it again tomorrow sollux?” asked kanaya after she got up  
“sure” answered sollux with a grin on his face “but just in case…” as kanaya wondered what he meant sollux grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her “jutht tho you don’t forget me!”  
Kanaya blushed once more and hugged him “oh, I won’t!”  
And then they left to their respective hives, eagerly expecting their next date.


End file.
